In many areas of the U.S. and particularly in Northern climates, sailboats can be used only in the summer months. In the winter, ice or cold water bars the use of the sailboat and the sailboat enthusiast must await warmer weather.
Some sailing enthusiasts enjoy their hobby by switching to iceboating, but this requires the purchase of an iceboat at substantial additional expense. Additionally, sailboats and iceboats have substantially different sailing characteristics, and for many sailing enthusiasts, iceboating is not a satisfactory substitute.
Attention is also directed to the Fletcher U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,464, issued Apr. 15, 1941 and the Noland U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,087, issued Apr. 1, 1969 illustrating prior art devices intended to function as convertible sailing vessels.
Attention is also directed to the Engnell U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,368, issued Dec. 27, 1960; the Foschino U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,241, issued Mar. 2, 1971 and the Tuggle U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,933, issued May 4, 1982.
None of these of the devices illustrated in these references provide an apparatus which permits operation of a sailboat on land, snow or on ice to thereby permit use of a sailboat even during inclement weather.